Stages and platforms can require use of tools, such as wrenches or screwdrivers, and/or hammers for assembly and/or disassembly. Locking mechanisms for supports have been used; however, they are difficult to assemble and disassemble, subject to misalignment, require a plurality of pieces, require tools for certain adjustments, do not offer adequate stability, do not have easily replaceable parts, and do not work well in conjunction with other parts of the stage or platform structures. Further, known stages and platforms require the design and insertion of various shims under the support legs to account for uneven surfaces, and do not self-level quickly during assembly.
What is needed is a self-leveling platform system, self-leveling support, and a method of assembling a self-leveling platform system that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks in the art.